Our Life
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: "You are my life." Leonard and Penny have a moment of reflexion about the love between them. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.**

* * *

It was normal for Leonard to find Penny stumbling home, to their apartment - it was weird, even after so long to say their apartment and not their apartment they shared with Sheldon - while drunk. He would put her to bed and in the morning there would be a sweet card, a bottle of water and an aspirin waiting for her on her bedside table.

But Penny didn't know what Leonard did between all of that. A drunk Penny was harder to take care of than a sober Penny. It was hard to get her to bed, to fall asleep with her pajamas and not her 'going outside clothes'. Actually, the hardest thing to do was getting her through the door. She always wanted to celebrate with Leonard, always tried to get them both to the car and go to a bar.

And since Penny didn't know how to take care of a drunk Leonard, she had no idea of how to take care of the happy from intoxication Leonard in front of her.

"Hi!" Amy says.

Penny didn't realize Amy was standing there. She smiles at Amy and asks her where she found him.

"Well, he called me. Asked if I could pick him up."

"Hold on. He called you and not me?" Penny asks, grabbing her phone to see if he texted or called her. She found 10 missed calls from both Leonard and Howard.

"He said he called you, but you didn't answer. Apparently you had a dinner with some coworkers so he just stopped trying to call you and called me."

"He called me." Penny says quietly. "I didn't answer" She says, her voice growing quieter as she said each word.

He needed me and I wasn't there for him' Penny thought. 'He's always there and I didn't even answer.'

Leonard, while Amy and Penny talked, was running up and down the stairs, and Amy was happy he was losing his energy. He giggled when Amy called him.

"Leonard, I'm leaving you here with Penny."

"No! Don't do that! Please." Leonard begged.

"Why not?" Amy asked

"Because she'll leave after you. She always does." Leonard said, and goes up the stairs to the roof.

Leonard's words hurt Penny. That was probably why he got drunk, that was probably why he stopped talking to her about what was going on with him. About his problems. She wasn't there for him.

"What is he talking about?" Amy wonders, out loud.

Penny looks at Amy. She has water in her eyes, and the tears are almost falling.

"Penny, are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned about her bestie.

"No" Penny answers. She gets a hug from Amy and the tears start to fall. At first they are light, but after a moment, they are like the rain on a thunderstorm. She clutches her hand on Amy's clothes, thankful that Amy didn't change her clothes because all those layers of clothes were great to grab her hand.

When the tears subsided, Penny stops the hug.

"Thank you for this." Penny smiles. "And thank you for bringing Leonard back safe and sound."

"Anytime." Amy said, leaving her bestie and entering her apartment.

Penny puts her back on the wall and she feels the tears coming back. She came to LA to be an actress and fulfill that dream that she had since she was a little kid. But Leonard was the reason she stayed when her dream didn't work. He was the reason she was able to afford that apartment, for her not to give up on herself, her own life. He was the reason for everything that was great in her life. And instead of treasuring him, instead of appreciating him, she wasn't there for him when he needed her.

Instead of feeling bad for herself, she decided to speak to her husband.

She climbed the stairs to the roof, where she met the love of her life. She looked at him, and saw him smiling. He had no reason to smile, and neither did she, but she smiled when she saw that bright smile of his. Damn, that smile! She could have the worst day of her life, but if she got home and her husband smiled at her and asked how her day was, she was happy again.

She got closer to him, scared of pushing him away, scared he would realize how stupid she was and leave. Maybe he read her mind or just knew her enough to know what she was thinking about, because he moved closer to her, closing the gap between the two of them. He hugged her, and like he always did, he comforted her instead of being the other way around. Penny realized they were both hurt. She decided to hold him, and he understood what she was trying to do, so he put his head on her shoulder. Penny could feel Leonard's breathing on her neck and smiled. She stroked his hair and started to play with the curls he had when he didn't make much fuss about his hair – and when he did make one, Penny would pout because there were no curls anymore.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

When Penny broke the hug, she notices Leonard's red eyes.

"Hey." Penny says, smiling and raising Leonard's head with her right hand, the left one drying his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Leonard lied.

"Okay." Penny says. Leonard looks at her, wondering if she was speaking the truth. Penny just stared at the sky, looking at the stars and feeling Leonard's stare. "You do know I can tell when you're lying, right?" Penny says, dropping her head from the stars in the sky to the star of her life.

Leonard smiled, noticing the twinkle in Penny's eyes. They were there every time she wasn't mad at him or she was talking to him sweet, like in that moment. He hasn't seen that twinkle in a while.

"It's just work stuff. Forget about it." Leonard says, looking to the ground.

Penny, for the second time since she met Leonard, wasn't sure he was lying or not. She looks at him, remembering the time where they met and the first following years when he wouldn't make eye contact with her, and when he did it was for a moment or two. He would then procced to drop his head or look at something behind her. Even during their first time they dated he wouldn't look at her for more than ten seconds. He did get better over the years, and that was something was thankful for, since Leonard's eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and whenever he looked at her, her legs would feel like jelly and she would melt.

While Penny grew up she saw her parents together, and she could see how much they loved each other by the way they talked and looked at each other. She dreamed of having that with someone, and she finally had that with Leonard.  
She would see her parents fight and whenever they said something they shouldn't have said, she could see the pain in the eyes of who said it. She would see them made up, and how much it cost them the fights.  
Her mom told her, the first time she said she was dating someone, that 'there was a way to know if a person truly loves you or not. Whenever you fight, if that person's is hurt, they love you. If life carries on, and if that person isn't at all affected by the words he or she said, leave them. They are not worth it.' That was why she broke up with her first boyfriend.

Penny saw that happening with Leonard, the first time they fought. She noticed the hurt in his eyes, just like she would see in her parents' eyes. That's when she realized she loved him and he loved her. Of course she didn't tell him that, and that was how she almost lost him. She wasn't going to take that risk again.

"Leonard." She says.

Whenever she said his name, Leonard would shiver. Not from cold – even though it was a cold night and Leonard only had a jacket – but from the simple thought that would go through his mind. 'Is this going to be the last time I'll hear her say my name?' He was scared of the answer, until the moment she would say it again. But after a moment that thought would come back to haunt him.

He didn't see the love that existed between his parents while he grew up. Maybe because there was no love, or they wouldn't share their loving moments with their kids. Leonard was not a betting person, but if he was he would chose the first option.  
That was why he didn't talk much to his parents, since they weren't home a lot and never showed they cared. His dad was the one that tried the hardest, Leonard could tell. But his job was more important than his family, always was.  
Leonard still had in his possession the post cards from the various cities his dad went to give lectures at. He would always stay longer than he needed, to make sure he didn't have to be with Beverly.  
So that was why Leonard promised himself – and no one else but him – that he would be better at relationships than his parents'.

"Yes, Penny?"

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly? No." Leonard says, squinting his eyes, so that the tears wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong?"

Leonard took a deep breath before answering.

"The university gave me an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"They want me to go work in MIT, in Massachusetts."

"Ow!" Penny exclaims. "That seems like an amazing opportunity."

"It is. And it's only for a year, so we won't be separated for that long."

Penny just stares at her husband.

"What do you mean with 'separated'? Can't we go together?"

"We can go together but Penny your entire life is in here. I can just make you leave because of me. Your job, friends, they are all here."

"Leonard." Penny says, grabbing Leonard's arms. Leonard shivers. "You are my life. If you have this offer, we can both go. Together. Okay?"

Leonard smiles. The drunkenness of ten minutes ago has somehow subsided when that conversation started. Maybe it had something to do with that medicine Amy had given him.

"My head hurts." Leonard says.

"That's called hangover." Penny laughs. She then shakes her head. "You're an idiot."

Leonard smiles and kisses her.

* * *

The next morning Leonard wakes up with a note.

' _Hope you're doing well. There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some. I told Sheldon you were sick. Hopefully he'll tell someone that. Call me if you need anything.  
Love, Penny 3'_

Leonard smiles at the note. He then proceeds to get up from bed and take a bath. But as he gets up, he notices his clothes. He's wearing his white shirt and boxers – his normal pajamas – but that wasn't what he was wearing when he left the roof – his last memory. He looks at the note and smiles.

* * *

 _The night before – After the conversation_

Penny noticed Leonard getting tired so she tried to get him to the apartment. To no avail.  
She pushed him, and finally got him inside the apartment. Remembering that Leonard couldn't open the door when he was sleepy, she prayed the same happened when he was drunk. She locked the door to make sure he wouldn't leave the apartment in the middle of the night and took him to the bathroom so he could take a shower.  
She barely got him in the tub and when he was finally bathed, she was soaked. It was like showering a child.  
She finally got him to bed where he fell like a rock and slept like one as well. She changed clothes and slept next to her husband, thinking that in a couple of weeks she would probably not be there anymore. She would be in a different city, with her husband. It would be their big trip, it would be an adventure. But just for a couple of hours, she just wanted to treasure this moment.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

Well, we reached the end.  
But I'm not sure if this is the end of the story. **Do you think I should continue this?** Maybe their life in Massachusetts or the two of them saying goodbye to their friends? Maybe even both? Please tell me if you want me to continue this or not!

And also, I needed to publish this today because in the last couple of days most stories I read were Shamy. There was only a few Lenny stories since Shamy's wedding is coming up. Don't get me wrong, I'm super excited for their wedding, I just miss my Lenny stories. Am I the only one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : _Life in Massachusetts is amazing and all, but home misses them. Do they miss home? And there's a promise that was made. Is it going to be broken?  
_ **Word count** : _1106  
_ **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

Life in Massachusetts has been had been staying in Boston, where the university found a place for the both of them to stay. Even though Leonard had to drive twenty minutes every day to work, those moments they had in the morning just the two of them had been amazing. At night, once they were both back home together, they would video-chat with those they left behind, back in Pasadena. They were kept in the loop of everything that was happening. They saw the video of Michael's first steps, they 'had dinner' with Raj's new girlfriend – that quickly became _ex_ -girlfriend, because Raj can't stop being Raj – and they would still help Sheldon whenever he had a nightmare.

Life was great.

But they only had two months left on their adventure, and that made them both a little sad. Sure, they couldn't wait to see their friends again, but in the last ten months, they had been so happy! They loved Massachusetts. It was, at first, just another big city, but after a few weeks, they realized it was more than that. They could themselves live there permanently.

But there was still the _Sheldon_ issue. It all started on their Farewell Party.

 _The last day there had been a little weird. They both felt butterflies on their stomachs. They couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to be bad. Plus, they were worried and scared about moving somewhere so far from their comfort zone – even if it was only for twelve months._

 _They were away all day, the only thing they wanted was to get home and sleep._

 _But their friends had other plans, of course. The moment they opened the door, they all yelled 'Surprise!' making them both jump from surprise. There was alcohol and the conversation was basically all the same: We'll miss you._

 _With so much of that, Sheldon had run to his old bedroom, trying to calm himself down. Leonard was the only that realized it, so he excused himself and went to check on his big brother – even though Leonard acted more like the big brother, Sheldon was still three months older than him._

 _He found Sheldon curled up on his old bed, without any covers to hide the white, old mattress. He quietly approached the bed, trying not to make so much noise that would startle him. But he forgot one thing. Sheldon't Vulcan hearing._

 _When he first heard Leonard's steps he started to get ready for a hand on his back, but that never came. Instead, he could hear Leonard's breathing next to him, standing near him. If it had been at the beginning of their friendship, that would make Sheldon uncomfortable. Instead, just feeling Leonard there, made him feel better. How things have changed!_

 _He turned around, but only his neck. He was still curled up in that mattress, that no matter how big it was, with the size that Sheldon had made it be so small. But somehow, to Leonard, seeing his best friend like that, curled up in a little ball like a small child waiting to be comforted, made Leonard shiver. He always saw Sheldon as emotionless and seeing him like that, almost as defenseless, it made him a little scared._

" _Leonard?" Sheldon said, as a question. His voice was low as if he was scared Leonard would just disappear out of nowhere._

" _I'm here, buddy!" Leonard said, smiling. And there it was, the feeling of protection Sheldon felt when Leonard put his hand on his back. He felt the mattress going down from the additional weight when Leonard sat near him. He felt his warmth. He felt like everything was okay and nothing could happen._

 _Except for the fact that his best friend was leaving._

" _Are you okay?" Leonard asked. He was rubbing small circles on his back, comforting him. Sheldon felt a small smile wanting to evade his face._

" _No." He meant to say yes, to lie. But he would immediately know he was lying, so why even bother with a lie. He felt the tears falling from his eyes no matter how much he tried to stop them from getting out._

" _Hey, it's okay.," Leonard reassured._

" _No, it's not," Sheldon said, getting up and sitting on the bed. "You're leaving!"_

" _I'll be back." Sheldon looked down when Leonard said that. "I promise."_

 _That conversation took almost half an hour, ending in a hug, broken by the appearance of Howard and Raj that were just going to check if they were okay._

 _Leonard looked at Sheldon, and as his brother nodded, the four friends left the room, returning to the living room in time for the toast – that wouldn't happen without them both there._

" _To Leonard and Penny!" They all said, all with a smile on their face. Leonard looked at Sheldon and smiled, and he returned the gesture._

" _I want to make a toast," Sheldon announced. Groans were heard. "I want to thank Leonard, and Penny of course," Sheldon said looking directly at the people in question "for everything they did over the years. I'll miss you." He admitted._

Sure that Sheldon wasn't going to be the reason for them to be stuck where they were. But the thing was, they didn't feel stuck, per say. They just felt like they were more out there for them to know. But they just wanted to go home. To Pasadena.

After the two last months passed, Leonard and Penny had dinner to say goodbye to all the friends they made there over the course of that year. It was a fun evening, one they had to cut short because their flight left early the next morning.

They returned to the house they had been staying at for the last and feel in bed like a rock. Maybe even harder than a rock. So, when the alarm rang that morning, they didn't even hear it. They woke up one hour later – Leonard did, and he was internally thankful for Sheldon's bathroom schedule, since he only woke up to pee – so they quickly got everything in the car in under five minutes – somehow – and went to the airport still in pajamas, in Penny's case, and last night's clothes – in Leonard's case.

* * *

The whole gang was there with a big poster saying 'Welcome Back' made by Raj with the assistance of his young Goddaughter, Halley.

When they were spotted, hugs were delivered all around. Leonard pulled Sheldon apart.

"Promised we would come back." He said, with a smile on his face. Sheldon hugged him.

Yeah, they were staying in Pasadena for just a bit longer.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

Decided to continue this story. And instead of the two chapters, I'll write a third (and possibly a fourth) just to explain the few inconsistencies that exist in this story. Plus, this chapter was very Leonard/Sheldon. Need to change that... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_[_ Last Chapter _]_  
**

 **Summary** : _It's their life.  
_ **Word Count** : _1075  
_ **Disclaimer** : _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

She honestly didn't think he would want her to come with him. She thought he would want to this by himself, but she was apparently wrong. He wanted her there with him, in this big adventure of his. _You're my partner_ , he had said, _I need my partner there with me. Right?_ He had then shown her that big smile of hers, and all of her insecurities went away. He was right. She should be there.

And so she left everything she had built over the last decade behind, all of her friends, her job, everything. She went with him because that was what mattered most to her.

And as she got back to Pasadena, as she came home and settled down once more into her old life, she felt weird. It wasn't until one week late when Amy showed up into her apartment that Penny thought she knew what was wrong.

" _Hey, Penny?" Amy asked, entering the apartment._

" _Hey, Ames!" Penny said, surprised to see her bestie, even though she lived right across the hall. "What do you need?"_

" _This might be unusual, but Sheldon was the one that went to buy everything this last month so..." She stopped, blushing._

" _Tampon or pads?" Penny asked, jumping from the couch and breaking the awkwardness Amy was feeling._

" _Pads, please," Amy answered, smiling slightly._

 _Not even a minute later Penny got back, distraught._

" _Take the whole box."_

" _What? Won't you need some?" Amy questioned._

" _I have more than one box."_

" _Really? Okay, thanks!" Amy said, relieved._

 _As she saw her leaving, Penny went to see the calendar on her phone. 'Oh, crap!' she instantly thought, looking at it._

 _Grabbing her purse and a jacket, Penny ran out of the apartment, immediately going to the pharmacy._

And that was why Penny was sitting on her bathroom floor, staring at the phone, waiting for the clock to tell her the three minutes were over. She was panicking about which was the result, freaking out about it being positive. But then it hit her. She was married to the most amazing on earth that would be nothing but supportive. He would listen to her concerns, right? Or would he freak out and run out of the door, leaving her to raise a small child on her own? No, of course not, this is Leonard we're talking about. He wouldn't do that. Would he?

And she thought of that, the phone buzzed telling her it was time. Taking a deep breath she picked up the stick that would tell her her future with her husband.

She saw a pink line. One. Line.

Checking the instructions, she realized something. She wasn't pregnant.

She got up from the cold floor and ran out of the apartment, going back to the pharmacy she just left from and grabbing five pregnancy tests from different brands, remembering what Bernadette said about it sometimes being wrong. _If they were always right, Halley wouldn't be here,_ Bernadette had told her.

Going back to the bathroom and doing the tests, she sat back on the floor, with that stupid timer. What if she was pregnant? Did she really want a kid so badly she couldn't take a negative test? She used to be thrilled when that was the result. What changed? _Leonard did, you idiot!_ She thought to herself. The phone buzzed. Grabbing the tests, she finally saw it.

Two lines. She was pregnant!

She laughed at the result. If she hadn't run back to the pharmacy, she would be pregnant without even knowing.

She decided to tell Leonard that night, after dinner. It would be easy to keep it a secret. Right?

Over the thrill, she didn't hear the bathroom door open and her husband stepping in. She didn't even hear him as he asked what those were. She only saw the tears of joy once he kissed her full on the lips and hugged her.

Yep, not after dinner.

"Are you okay with this?" A scared Penny asked.

"Okay? I'm thrilled!" He answered with a beaming smile. He then looked at her closely. "Aren't you?" He asked, worried.

"I went to the pharmacy after Amy asked for pads and I remembered that I haven't had my period ever since we got back from Massachusetts a few weeks ago. That test was negative, and since I didn't like that I immediately ran back to the pharmacy to buy five more tests. I wanted it to be positive. Now, I'm terrified. Happy, but terrified." She smiled, through the tears and her trembling lip. "What if I'm not a good mother?"

And there she was. Her not thinking she was good enough. "You'll be the best mom, Penny. Me on the other hand..." She didn't even let him finish.

"Excuse me?! You?! Have you seen yourself around Halley and Mike? You are amazing with them and you'll be amazing with ours." She tried to tell him he was good enough, once more. She didn't like his lack of self-confidence and self-esteem.

He smiled. "Yeah, but... for example you had great role models as parents. My parents weren't there for me. I'll go by instincts that aren't very good, to be completely honest.

"Leonard, you've been taking care of Sheldon for so long. Sheldon is probably the most complicated human being to take care of. You'll be fine." Her voice was already so soft that the last part came almost as a whisper. "We all will."

They held each other on that floor for what seemed only a moment but was really more than that. They didn't hear the door of their apartment, and later the bathroom door open.

"You're pregnant?" A loud Bernadette screamed. Everyone gathered in the bathroom where the proud parents were. Hugs all around. Congratulations were heard.

Not even Sheldon left that but complained there were too many people on that bathroom. They all went into the living room.

"So, you're pregnant?" Raj asked. Penny nodded.

"How did you find out?" Bernadette asked.

"Amy." She said, looking at her bestie, who had questioning look.

She then explained the whole thing, smiling over the fact that it had been Bernadette that made Sheldon go shopping, so it was partly their fault too.

Yeah, they were staying in Pasadena. They had a little one who needed all the love from uncles and aunts. Plus, Pasadena was home to the kid's parents. Being a parent was adventure enough.

* * *

 **The End**

I know I could continue this, and tell the tale of how Lenny's kid was born and all, but I just don't want to. This way, I finish this story, and I think all the plot holes are filled. Penny just didn't know if Leonard wanted her on his adventure. That was it. Great excuse, huh? xD

Anyway, tell me what you guys think about it!


End file.
